Tournament chess players had a need for a device that enabled them to carry and store all of their tournament chess equipment (set, board, clock) in a convenient manner, while offering a large degree of protection to that equipment while in transit or storage. This invention was designed to meet those needs in the most astute, compact, secure, convenient, portable, practical, lightweight, and aesthetic manner.